During vehicle use, various electronic devices are often purchased and installed to the vehicle, non-limiting examples of which including a navigation device, an event data recorder, and a head up display (HUD). Therefore, the vehicle may need to be configured with an electric interface attached to the vehicle body structure such as a vehicle interior trim, via which these electronic devices may be electronically connected.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,364 B1 discloses an electrical socket with a movable clip, where the electrical socket is connected to the clip and then attached to a support structure via the movable clip.